Envy and Solitude
by thegreatblsama
Summary: Shounenai: RikuSora Rikucentric Riku sits on the beach, thinking about Sora, and having envious thoughts against Kairi. Challenge fic: theme jealousy


**Author's Notes: **Another challenge fic. Prompt was jealousy, so, I decided to cook this up. Once again, there is **shounen-ai** If you do not like, stay away!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and I amrecieving no profit for this. Enjoy!

:-:-:-:

_Envy and Solitude_

As the wind blew gently on the sandy beach, a young man sat with his knees up to his chest. He ignored his silver hair as it flowed directly in front of his aqua eyes, obscuring his perfect vision. His face was melancholy, and he sighed deeply.

"_Say, Sora, we're still on for later, right?" _

"_Oh, sorry Riku. I promised Kairi that I would go over her house for dinner tonight." _

"_Oh…okay then…"_

"_Listen Riku, we'll make plans for tomorrow, alright? I promise!"_

Riku sighed again. That was the fourth time this week that Sora cut out of their plans so he could hang out with Kairi.

His eyes narrowed at the girl's name. What did Sora see in her, exactly? Sure, Riku _cared_ about Kairi, but, well, lately he had just been feeling angry just upon hearing her name.

Was it jealousy, perhaps?

Riku just chuckled. He would never admit this to anyone but himself, but, yes, he _was _jealous of Kairi. Whenever _she_ came into the picture, Sora would just turn his back on Riku and run over to her energetically, smiling wide. Nothing Riku said would be heard by the keyblade master; it would all fall on deaf ears. Hell, Riku could've said that he was going to jump in the ocean and drown himself, and Sora _still_ wouldn't do anything if Kairi was there. The girl had a profound influence on the boy's state of mind.

He sat there for long minutes, tracing into the sand with a long, skinny stick he found lying on the beach. He didn't know what he was writing; he was just letting his hand move. When he finished, he looked down, and saw the letters "S-O-R-A" engraved in the sand. He smiled, until the wave crashed on the beach and the tide washed the name away.

Kairi was that wave. Because of her, Riku was losing Sora. He _despised _that fact. If she had never come here, then he would have more time to be alone with his best friend.

Riku shook his head. What was he thinking? Kairi was _his_ friend, too. But, lately…

He looked to the horizon. The sun was setting. A sad smile appeared on his face. Sora should've been here with him. Every time the boy closed his eyes, he could see those blue eyes, spiked brown hair, and grinning face. But…there always seemed to be another with him. A girl with reddish hair and blue eyes.

And for that moment, Riku hated that girl.

He would never show his jealousy to Sora, or to Kairi, or to anyone for that matter. Riku was supposed to set the example; he was the role model. He didn't want them to know that he had such a juvenile emotion such as envy raging inside him.

Riku sat there for a few more minutes, staring out at the different colors of the sky. His mind went blank for those moments. The only thing he could hear was the crashing of the waves. He didn't even notice as a certain someone came up and plopped down next to him.

"Say, Riku?" It was only when the boy spoke when the silver-haired one snapped out of his trance.

"Sora? I thought you were going over to Kairi's?" Sora's eyes stared at the ocean in front of them.

"I was…but…I wanted to spend tonight with you, Riku. We _did_ make plans after all. And, I did want to say sorry for, you know, stepping out on you those other days."

Riku smiled calmly at those words. Inside, he was jumping; ecstatic that had a triumphant victory over Kairi for once. But, he wanted to ask something. Just to find out.

"Hey, Sora?" Those blue eyes turned in his direction, smiling. "Is there, you know, anything going on between you and Kairi?" He didn't want to make that sound weird, but, well, it didn't come out exactly the way he had intended.

"What do you mean?" When Riku stammered, trying to find the words for it, Sora just laughed heartily.

"No, Riku, of course not! I mean, I _have_ been spending a lot of time with her lately, but, you know, she's my friend." Riku smiled, although in his heart, he wasn't sure if he believed it. Kairi seemed to be Sora's _whole world._

How could he compete with that?

"Besides, Riku…Kairi may be my friend, but you…" Riku's eyes widened and he blushed slightly when he felt Sora lean his head on his shoulder. "You're my _best_ friend." Riku smiled, and he couldn't help but put his arm over the other boy's shoulders.

A few minutes passed. Riku had once again entered a wonderful state of solitude, only again to be broken by Sora's voice.

"Riku? Want to you want to do?" Riku looked down at the younger boy, and then back at the sea, closing his eyes calmly.

"This…just for a little bit longer." Riku wanted to truly enjoy this moment. The moment when Sora chose him over Kairi. The moment when Riku felt no envy towards the girl.

Sora smiled, and also closed his eyes, head still leaning on Riku's arm.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

:-:-:-:

Please review, and no flames!


End file.
